


Of Golden Eyes

by RapidSeaPizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidSeaPizza/pseuds/RapidSeaPizza
Summary: "Tis' cold in my tent, all alone."These words were meant for the sole purpose of seduction. An enticing offer that the Warden could not resist.Neither of them could've known where that night would lead them.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 24





	Of Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental one that I wanted to write for a while now. It is a simple one shot for the time being, but I may add more onto it later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirtatious events leading to their first night together. Heavy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add on to this story, or I might leave it as a one shot. Any input is much appreciated.

It started with casual flirts. A playful glance that lingered for just a short moment longer than normal. The occasional smirk and extra sway in Morrigan's hips whenever she walked in front of him. The way Sebastian's arm would just barely brush across her skin when he sat down beside her. 

It was no secret that they attracted one another. It was only natural. Morrigan was beautiful beyond compare, but her ice cold nature pushed most others away. Sebastian was not akin to other people, however, and Morrigan quickly realized this. He was not pushed away by her scathing and spiteful attitude. He had not agreed with it most times, but he could tell there was more to her personality than what she presents. 

He was surprised by her the first time they took watch together at camp. She seemed interested in the things he had to say, despite what she would ever admit willingly. They conversed with relative ease, exchanging stories about their past lives, among other things. 

"So tell me, if you please," Morrigan started, her golden eyes illuminated perfectly by the fire. "How did you become a Grey Warden?"

Sebastian turned to meet her fiery gaze, his mug half raised to take a sip of the hot tea within. The muscles in his jaw contracted and relaxed as he contemplated what to say. He wanted to tell her. He did not want to keep carrying the memories of that night with him wherever he went. But he feared he might break down if he told her. He had not told anyone yet. 

He took a deep breath and leaned down, elbows planted on his knees and the mug held safely by two hands. He told her of that night. How his family was betrayed and brutally slaughtered. His eyes were dark, almost violent, and his gaze never left the fire. The grip on his mug had become so tight that there was an audible crack, but Sebastian didn't seem to care. Once his story finished, his eyes met hers once again.

"So, there it is. Not exactly a heartwarming story, but it's mine."

"I.. am sorry," Morrigan said. Her expression was one he hadn't seen on her before. It was almost sympathetic. "Had I known it would bring forth unpleasant memories, I would not have asked." 

Despite the pain that racked his heart, he smiled at her. "It's alright. I needed to talk to someone. Thank you for listening." 

They sat in a rather comfortable silence after that. The only sounds being the fire that crackled gently and the insects that chirped only at night. 

____

The first time they kissed was only a few weeks after that night. Sebastian had slinked away from the others when dinner was served, and decided to bring a plate to Morrigan.

"Oh?" Morrigan said in surprise as Sebastian handed her a plate of food. "You needn't bring my food for me, but tis' a kind gesture. You have my thanks." She did not try to hide the small smile that crossed her lips as she spoke. 

"I know how much you hate being around the others, and I wanted to talk to you anyway, so I figured why not. Plus, I do rather enjoy seeing you smile." Sebastian explained, taking a seat beside her. 

A faint blush swept across her cheeks, despite her attempts to fight it. 

"Do I not smile enough for you, Warden? Shall I smile at everything I see as Leliana does? Morrigan said, a small smile at the edge of her lips. Sebastian gave a small chuckle at the mention of their more than enthusiastic companion. 

"No," He started, turning to look at her, "They always say the rarest things are the most beautiful." 

Another damnable blush heated her cheeks. Her eyes rolled at the sight of his insufferably pleased smirk, but she was smiling. He had inched closer to her, and their eyes were locked in a heated gaze. 

Her voice dropped, her tone now deep and lustful. "You are leaning in quite closely. A rather odd discussion you wish to continue, no?"

Their lips were mere inches away. Sebastian flashed her a small grin.

"Do you object?" 

She grabbed the hem of his tunic, pulling him closer until their lips were brushing ever so lightly against each other. 

"Not unless you stop." She drawled, punctuating every word.

He closed the small gap between them and claimed her lips. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, seeking further contact. He kissed her like a man starved, and she paid back the passion in full. Her lips were soft, and their taste made his head spin. She allowed his tongue access into her mouth, where they fought for dominance. 

His hands moved along her back, hungrily exploring wherever her skin was exposed. She could tell by the ferocity and hunger of the kiss that he was experienced, and he could say the same for her. When they parted, they were both left breathless and greedy for more. She wanted to feel more of his mouth on her body, wanted to feel his hot touch sear her skin, but she denied herself for now. She wanted to revel in the anticipation. He was wrapped around her finger, and she wanted to wait for the right time to strike. 

____

A few more weeks passed, as did their flirting. Her lips met his far more often now, either at camp or sometimes on the road. Their greedy lust for one another had grown to the point where it was a battle to not bed him every time he came by. 

Finally, she had finally decided it was time to act upon her desire. Most of the camp was still awake that night, but she cared not. The ache in her loins was too persistent for her to care who heard or saw them. 

Her eyes never left his as he made his way towards her little encampment. He had a grin on his face when he saw the sultry expression that drove him mad, making every step tortuous. 

"Tis' cold in my tent.. All alone." She said, her tone playful and seductive. 

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian smirked, fully aware of what she wanted. "Well, we can't have that."

"So you shall join me in my tent? But whatever shall we do in that tiny little space while we wait for it to warm?" 

"I'm sure I'll think of something." 

He kissed her with passion that ignited her nerves, sending hot shockwaves down to her core. She parted the kiss only to take him by the hand and lead him to her tent. As she had said, the tent was very small, and too short for him to stand in. With a light blast of magic, she pushed him down, making him fall back onto the soft bedroll. With a wicked grin, she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

He pulled her down to claim her lips again, their tongues dancing to no specific rhythm. His deft hands worked to undo the laces of her robe. The fabric fell from her body with grace, deliciously revealing the dark pink tone of her nipples. He cupped the soft, pale flesh, earning him a pleasured gasp as he rolled the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth moved to her neck, licking and biting and planting hot, wet kisses along her collarbone. 

His touch sent burning jolts of lightning across her skin, making her loins ache with need. His tongue danced along her nipples, making her subconsciously grind against his hardening erection. She opened her mouth to moan, but the sound became a surprised gasp as he flipped them over. He leaned back a moment, admiring the gorgeous view in front of him. Her face was flushed with need, her eyes glistening with desire as they met his. Her soft lips were parted ever so slightly with her uneven breathing. Her hair had been let down somewhere in between their heated moments. 

He reached a hand back to grasp the neck of tunic and pulled it off. Her eyes wandered his muscled and lightly scarred frame. He did not have much hair, save for a dark patch that trailed down his navel. She ran a hand down his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his toned frame against her skin. 

"Maker you're fucking beautiful." He murmured before leaning back down to kiss her. It was a hot, wet kiss that made the ache in her loins grow even more.

He removed the rest of her clothing before trailing his mouth and tongue down her torso, stopping momentarily to take each nipple in his mouth once more before continuing. She shivered under his touch, the feeling of his tongue made her mind go blank. He trailed his tongue across her inner thighs in an obvious attempt to tease her. She fisted a hand in his short hair as a demand, and he complied. 

A moan escaped her throat as she felt his tongue stroke against her dripping folds. He gave another lick, longer this time, and deeper. Her free hand fisted the nearby blanket as his tongue began to work on her aching cunt. She moaned shamelessly as his mouth alternated between licking and sucking, making her toes curl at the pleasure. This was not her first time having sex, but she had only ever recieved oral pleasure from someone far less talented than Sebastian. 

Her hips bucked and grinded against his face. She moaned incoherently as she felt that familiar tension build in her loins. She felt him grunt against her cunt, a deep sound that reverberated against her core. With a strangled cry, her back arched and her eyes shut tightly as she came. Sebastian eagerly lapping up the fluids. 

He waited until she had caught her breath to move again. He leaned down in an attempt to kiss her, but Morrigan found the leverage needed to flip him onto his back. She kissed him, moaning into his mouth at the taste of her own juices. She planted playful nips and kisses to his jawline as her hands worked to undo the laces of his trousers. His previously confined cock hit his stomach with an audible slap. Her brow cocked slightly in surprise at the size of his manhood. Needless to say, she was _very_ pleased with his size. 

His hands trailed up and down her body, grabbing the soft flesh wherever he could. She grinded against his cock, enjoying the sounds of him shudder and moan as her dripping folds teased his length. She reached a hand down to guide his cock into her, a breathy moan escaping her lips as the tip stretched her. Her nails dug into his chest as she lowered herself tortuously slow onto him. They both moaned when he filled her completely. About 2 inches of him could not fit inside her, but his length filled her deliciously. She started moving her hips, a circular motion at first to adjust to his size. 

She started moaning as her hips bounced on his cock. His nails dug into her hips, following her movements. She was moving faster now, alternating between grinding and bouncing hungrily on his cock. They were both moaning now, not caring who could hear them. In that moment, it was only them. No Blight. No Darkspawn. No Archdemon. Only them, bodies moving to each others rhythm, making each other crazy with raw pleasure. She was already addicted to the way his thickness stretched her. The feeling of his hot touch and tongue on her body. The sound of his grunts and groans of pleasure. 

She let out a strangled cry when his hips bucked up to meet hers. He started matched her thrusts, pounding up into her whenever she stopped bouncing to grind on him. She could feel the heat build as she became so impossibly close to release. His hands locked together behind her waist, using his strength to hold her in place. Using the newfound leverage, he pounded into her almost violently. She couldn't move her hips in his grip, only deepen her nails into his chest and practically shriek in pleasure as his cock pistoned that sweet spot inside her. She almost screamed as she came; her toes curled and her nails leaving bloody marks on his chest. Waves upon waves of pure pleasure washed over them, and she rode them with glee.

He continued thrusting until his own release came. Throwing his head back, he groaned her name as he spill into her. She gave a content sigh at the hot liquid filling her. Their chests heaved, and they both glistened with sweat. Despite the intensity of her last orgasm, her core still throbbed with insistent need. 

"Think you can take it again?" Sebastian asked, his voice ragged and dripping with lust. 

"Is that a challenge, Sebastian?" She purred, leaning down closer to his face. The way she said his name in that deep, sultry voice of hers made his cock start to rise again. 

"It is." He answered, flipping her onto her stomach. 

He gently pushed her head against a pillow, and gave her ass a playful smack. He groaned as she moaned when his cock entered her again. He gave her a moment to let her adjust, before sliding his cock almost completely out of her. Without warning, he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock almost completely inside of her. She shrieked in surprise, and started moaning again when he moved normally. He loved how loud she was. He could listen to her moans and sighs of pleasure all day for the rest of his life and he'd be content. She felt so good around him, it made him see stars. 

The sounds of their moaning, labored breathing and the lewd smack of flesh hitting flesh were the only sounds they could hear. Not like they were focused on any other sounds anyway. 

"Fuck," She heard him growl, "You take it so damn good."

She simply bit her lip and sighed in response. He was a better lover than any other man she had in the past. He knew exactly what he was doing, and unlike previous lovers, was not solely focused on his own pleasure. He moved with confidence and ferocity, but also with care not to hurt or displease her. Her grip was tight on the pillow below her, absolutely relishing the feeling of his cock taking her. She felt him adjust his angle, shifting more weight onto her waist as he took a downward stance. She bit the pillow to stifle a scream as he started pounding her into the bedroll, the new angle giving him access to the most sensitive spots inside her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as another orgasm violently racked her body.

His pace only quickened as her orgasm hit her, driving desperately for his own release. His nails dug even harder into her skin as drove his length into her. His groans were getting louder, and his thrusts erratic. She could hear him mutter almost incoherently under his breath, "gonna come, gonna come, fuck I'm gonna come." She started moving her hips back into his, devouring his cock. A few more thrusts and he came with a loud cry. She felt the hot liquid fill her once again.

They sit there for a long moment, still connected, panting for air. He finally pulled out and collapse next to her. She was slick with sweat, and her body ached in exhaustion, but she was so absolutely satisfied and happy she could sing.

"It seems the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance is not exaggerated." Morrigan said after a short laugh. 

"Oh? So there are stories?" Sebastian smirked, shifting his weight to one elbow to look down at her.

She gave a tired chuckle. "Indeed there are. The unanswered question of course, is whether the endurance exists because of the taint within you, or because the Grey Wardens so very.. healthy." She gave him a small smirk, and trailed a hand over his chest, still sticky with sweat. "I enjoy the thought that tis' a little of both. Natural prowess driven by a darker side." Her tone grew almost sultry at the last words.

"That good, huh?" Sebastian said, chuckling as she rolled her eyes. "So, what now? Was this a one time thing? Or can I expect even more where that came from?" 

"That is entirely up to you. I would prefer to continue our little misadventure and have my way with you until we both are sated. But I claim no marks to your independence, and you a free to do as you wish."

"This should be fun." He reached down and kissed her. "A lot of fun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was late when I wrote this, and I was too tired and lazy to spell check the bottom half of it, so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
